love is blind
by libra44
Summary: after edward left bella something happen to her that would change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Blinded love

Chapter 1

Epov

_I can't take no more, I have to go back to her. _I to go out the door of my house, _but what if she has moved in. my angel, she could have found so one else_.

I turn around and shut the door And sit back on the sofa. _but what if she hasn't_, _what if she is all alone waiting for me._

I get back up, and start pacing back and forth, trying to sort out the things in my head.

_I did say I would never come back, and that I didn't want her anymore, oh god what if she believed me._

I am walking at vampire speed now and to a human I would look like a blur.

_she might forgive me and take me back, even if I have to grovel, I will. I'll do anything, I have missed my love so much._

I grab my jacket and head for the door.

This I actually go through it and shut it behind me.

_if she has a new life, I'll…I'll… just have to move on to, but what if I can't, what if I upset her so much I ruin her new life as well. I'm a mess without her._

I didn't relise, I was so deep in thought that I am now standing outside bella's house, I look around me, _how did I get here, oops I must have ran_.

_it must be about 7:00 in the morning, Bella, my angel will be getting up at this moment. _I climb up the tree outside her window and pier, I make sure she doesn't see me.

_oh god there she is_ if my heart could beat, it would be racing right now, I place my hand over my dead, cold heart, _It belongs to you, Bella always and forever, even if you don't want it._

the last thought saddened me, I felt a wretching pain in my chest and a unsettling feeling in my stomach.

_I hope she can forgive me, I love her so much._ I watch as she collects her things and heads out of the room, _the way she moves is different, like she is taking more care of herself, good thing too she was always so clumsy and she didn't help by racing around all the time._

I heard the shower turn on and imaged her in the shower, the water running down her soft, pale skin.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. " Bella" he knocked lightly on the bathroom door.

So soft but I still heard it, then I heard her beautiful voice. " yes, dad" " um… do you remember I was going to go fishing today, but if you want me to stay I will" " no dad you go enjoy you self, I am just going to rest and maybe do a bit of work." " okay bella, I'll see you tonight, I put you something to eat in the microwave, you just need to warm it up and I'll put Cooper in your room okay" " yeah thanks dad"

I heard Charlie coming towards bella's room, he opened the door and I saw a gold dog follow him in.

_weird Bella never had a dog before, maybe for company_ I shrugged it off and watched as Charlie moved around her room picking clothes off the floor and made her bed.

Then he checked the floor for anything else. _okay so they are being really careful with her clumsiness, her bedroom floor has never been so tidy._

I patted the dog on the heard and told it to look after her, then he shut the door behind him and a few minutes later I heard the cruiser pull out the drive and sped away.

I then heard Bella coming back into her room, she was fully clothed with hair tied back in a low pony tail.

I still hadn't seen her face yet and now I was getting impatient, I wanted to see her. I decided to make myself known now, she had just put a pair of dark sunglasses on _okay, but the sun isn't even out today._

I climbed through her open window and as soon as I was in, that dog started barking and growling at me.

" wh…wh…who's there?" she said in a shaky voice, she didn't turn around to look at me though.

" Bella" I said cautiously, I didn't want to frighten her. As soon as I spoke she gasped and her hand went to cover her mouth more in shock I think, I was probably the last person she thought to be standing behind her.

" Edward, is it really you?" she sounded like she didn't believe her own ears, like it couldn't be me and that hurt.

" yes Bella, it's me" still didn't turn to look at me, she just stood there with her back to me, I started to move forward, but that stupid dog was growling and look like it might attack.

" whoa boy, hey Bella could you please call off the dog." " uh, what oh cooper, bed now" the dog went and sat in a basket in the corner next to Bella's bed, she sounded like she was in a dream world.

I moved to stand in front of so I could see her beautiful face.

She just stood there frozen, she didn't even look at me, she looked past me.

I moved my hand so I could remove her shades, when she realised what I was going to do ,she pulled away " no, no Edward don't" I looked at her confused but she still was staring at the wall.

" bella, please look at me" she scoffed and looked away like I was missing out on something.

" bella, do I disgust you that much you can't even look me in the eye anymore" she gasped at my comment.

She reached her hand forward and she found my stomach and her fingers travelled up my chest until she found my face.

It was strange she had never done this before, but it was like she was tracing my face with her fingers but still looking at nothing.

I grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss in the palm, this made her heart race and her checks to blush.

" bella, I love you and have never stopped, please will you accept my apology and take me back, if you can bear it."

I studied her face, well what I could see of it, she still had her glasses in place, they were so dark how does she even see out of them.

That's when I saw a single tear run from under the glasses and down her face.

_Why was she crying._

I reached up and caught the tear on my finger and brought it to my mouth, it tasted amazing.

" Angel why do you cry?" " oh Edward, I knew you would come back one day" this gave me hope " but…. I 'm not the same girl you left 6 months ago, a lot has happened and I don't know if you would still want me, I have changed so much I don't deserve you, no more than I deserved you before you left, I just wasn't meant to be."

that hurt all my built up hope came falling down and there was nothing left.

" what you mean is I'm not good enough for you, I know you are right why should a monster ever have the love an angel like yourself can offer. I knew you were to good to be true, but I thank you for all the times we did have together you made me really happy."

I turned to leave and was just have way out the window when she spun around to try and catch me, she knocked off her glasses and they fell to the floor.

" NO" she screamed and that got my attention. I looked back and saw her standing facing me, with her glasses on the floor and she had her hand over her eyes, like she was trying to hide from me.

She didn't bother to bend down and pick them up, they were just at her feet.

Bpov

(AN these are Bella's thoughts while Edward is talking to her and she just stands there and listens, this is what goes through her mind)

_What is Edward doing here in my room. _

_This can't be happening, he can't see me like this, no._

_I just keep standing here, not looking anywhere and he wants to know why I won't look at him. _

_If only he knew. _

_He thinks he disgusts me, far from it really, but I can't speak, I'm not the same any more he won't want me I'm broken now and can't be fixed. _

" Bella, I love you and have never stopped, please will you accept my apology and take me back, if you can bear it."

_I can bear you and always will, the question is will you be able to bear me, no I don't think so, I will never be loved again and I have now accepted that. _

a tear must have broke from my dead eyes, because he caught it on my cheek and took it into his mouth. _you wouldn't do that if you knew where it come from_.

" Angel why do you cry?"_ why do I cry because the love of my life will never want me if he see me now, no I want him try remember me the way I was, at least I wasn't broken then. _

I had to say something so he would think I no longer wanted him, god this is going to break my heart all over again.

" oh Edward, I knew you would come back one day but…. I 'm not the same girl you left 6 months ago, a lot has happened and I don't know if you would still want me, I have changed so much I don't deserve you, no more than I deserved you before you left, it just wasn't meant to be."

_and there goes the heart smashed into a thousand pieces I'm not sure I can recover this time but that is my problem, Edward deserves someone better._

" what you mean is I'm not good enough for you, I know you are right why should a monster ever have the love an angel like yourself can offer.

I knew you were to good to be true, but I thank you for all the times we did have together you made me really happy."

_oh god no I'm no angel you deserve a angel and I'm defiantly not one of those._

he turned to leave and I wanted to tell him he was no monster.

When I spun around I knocked my glasses off and they fell to the floor.

"NO" I screamed and I felt his gaze on my face and I had to cover my eyes with my hand, no this can't be happening he nearly was gone forever never to look at this scarred face, but now he was moving towards me.

I made a small whimper of protest as he pried my fingers from my face.

This god should not see such horrors.

Epov

I walked over to her, she was hiding something.

I pried her fingers away from her face and that's when I saw it. My beautiful Bella's face was scarred, and she was blind too.

I gasped in horror, how could this have happened.

When I let go of her hand she hastily dropped to the floor and searched for her glasses.

I bent down and picked them up for her and gave them to her.

" thanks" she muttered and turned away from me.

" bella, Angel what happened ?" that's when she busrt in to tears.

I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

" sweetheart please tell me" she tried to stop the sobs but she was shaking with grief now.

And then she started her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As my Bella took a deep breath and calmed her sobs, her face went blank as she stared at the wall behind me.

It looked like she was remembering it like she was there all over again. That beautiful face of hers looked so pained it tore at my heart.

The first words that came out of her mouth sounded a little strangle, as a sob broke through at the same time and another tear fell quietly down her face.

I wanted to weep for her at that moment, I wanted to cry so much, all my grief and anger all welled up inside me, as I thought of what my poor angel had to go through….. Alone.

I took her hands in mine and heard a slight gasp at my coldness, I tried to let go but she held on.

Then she tried to speak again and the words just flowed out of her mouth, like she couldn't stop them.

_Bella__'__s story _

(** Bella****'****s thoughts, **_Edwards thoughts )_

It was properly about a week after you left, and I hadn't been doing to well.

**I didn****'****t want to tell him that I was heartbroken and cried most of the day and every night I cried myself to sleep, no he didn****'****t need to know that.**

_hadn__'__t been doing well ? What does she mean by that, oh god Bella I__'__m so sorry I left you. _

It was a beautiful day, the sun was out and no clouds at all were in the sky. I didn't want to waste a day like that indoors so I decided to go out.

I got my keys and drove down to la push, but Jake wasn't home. He would talk to me just after you left. I gave up knocking on his door and went back and sat in my truck.

I sat for about 10 minutes just thinking, and then I remembered our meadow. I hadn't been there in so long. So I decided to go.

It didn't take to long to get there and I pulled over and got out at the edge of the woods.

I remember the first moment I got out of my truck because the sun shone straight down to my face and warmed me right up.

_She went to the meadow alone? And why was Jake not talking to her ? _

I started the long walk through the woods up to the meadow, I forgot how far it was and had to stop several times, but I just took my time, I had no rush.

I did trip a couple of times as well, clumsy old me I always fell over, but it was not a big deal a few grazes that's all.

_She smiled when she remembered her clumsy self, but the smiled slowly vanished as she continued. _

**I remembered the times I would trip and fall, wow those were the times I didn****'****t have to worry. As I continued my story the horror of what happen revisited me. It felt as real as the day it happened.**

I continued and finally got there, it was even more beautiful than I remembered.

The grass was so green and lush looking, there were a wide variety of colours thought out the entire meadow, as the wild flowers pushed there way through.

The sun shone all the way over the meadow, casting a little sun trap in the middle as the trees surround it.

I step towards the middle of the meadow and slowly turned round looking all around me, the trees at the edge of the meadow were dark and gloomy looking casting a light shadow just at the edge.

**A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered how it looked that very day. **

I must had been at the meadow for about 2 hours, just lying in the lush grass, and thinking. The sun was setting, it was getting cloudy and the wind was picking up.

I felt a small chill run through my whole body as I got up and looked all around me at the deep dark wood.

I just got to my feet and just turned when something caught my eye in the far of trees. I was puzzled as to what it could have been. It looked like a shimmer of light. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had a gut feeling it wasn't something good.

So I took off towards the woods, I ran as fast as I can. Then suddenly I felt hot breathe flow down my neck, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

I came to a halt and spun round to see nothing there. Just the forever looking peaceful meadow, with no sign of disturbance what so ever.

I wind suddenly picked up again and blow all my hair around and my clothes sway in the wind. That's when I heard someone gasp and breathe in deeply. At that point I knew I was not alone.

_Oh god Bella _

I froze on the spot, as my most terrifying nightmare came true.

A tall dark figure jump down out of a tree above me and landed in a crouch position in front of me, his face concealed by the darkness.

He slowly raised him self to full height, and he was enormous. His muscle rippled as he stretched his arms out to show of his immense power. Lastly he raised his head up and looked straight into my fearful eyes.

He had dark red gleaming eyes and an amazing, yet menacing smile. His feature were shadowed and he looked all the more cruel for it.

My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to think through what to do. He's a vampire, there's nothing I can do now.

As I looked upon those fiery red eyes, something did look familiar about him to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

" Good evening Bella" he walked a little closer to her, that's when I realised who it was.

"Laurent, is that you ?" " why yes it is Bella, how are you, where is Edward?" " wh…wh…what are you doing here?" I asked in a shaky voice. "Im sorry my dear did I scare you, you know us vampires have to be careful, I wasn't sure it was you, I apologize"

**I felt Edward tense then, when he also realised who it was **

he took a low bow and I relaxed a little, until his head sharply looked to him and he showed his fangs and his eyes ran over me and down my throat.

I jumped at the intensity in his glare and stumbled backwards, his eyes then gleamed to mine, as the wind blow yet again.

"Laurent, what are you doing here? I thought you went to Denali." then he moved, he was so fast I didn't see him even flinch, I only knew he had gone, because I felt him behind me, pulling me to him.

"I did go for a little but it was boring, so I came back here to help out an old friend……Victoria"

I think the moment he mentioned that name my heart stopped, and all I felt was cold. I tried to pull away but he held me tight. " Laurent, let go please, I need to get home…. My fathe"…..my words were stopped by the feeling of his fangs on my neck.

"oh Bella Bella Bella, I cant let you see me, then let you go, well anyway you look to appetising, and I know Victoria wanted to do dreadful things to torture you, but you smell mouth-watering, I don't think I can miss this opportunity to taste you.

At that moment I realised several things, Laurent was going to kill me, Victoria wanted to kill and torture me, I was all alone with two blood thirsty vampires after me. There was no way out of it this time, I was a dead girl.

**Maybe it was for the better anyway, that was another thought that ran through my head at that time, there will be no more pain. **

_I should have been here to protect her, I didn__'__t think about what might happen, I thought she would be safe with me gone. What have I done _

I ready myself for what was to come, I felt those fangs press down onto my neck, and I was consumed with every memory of my life, all of it ran through my head.

that's when I heard the most freighting roar ever, it ripped through my ears, and I didn't even have a chance to think as it happened so fast.

Laurent was ripped from behind me and I felt his fangs slash across my face, I didn't have a chance to react as I felt fur brush passed me then something like a claw hit me in the face and I fell to the floor.

The pain ripped through me then, and I clutched my hands to my eyes as everything went black.

I felt something warm and sticking flowing down my cheeks, I couldn't see anything, just here growling and screaming, then nothing. I think I must have fell unconscious.

I woke up, I didn't know where I was, it smelled like a hospital. I had a bandage over my eyes, so I couldn't see anything at all. I tried to pull it off, but was stop by a pair of warm hands.

" No Bella, don't" I recognised that voice, but it was very familiar to me, but I have defiantly heard it before.

"Sam, Sam Uley?" " yes Bella its me" " what happened to me?, why cant I take that off I cant see anything" " Bella I'm sorry but you have had a nasty accident that has left its mark on you"

"Bella, are you awake?" I recognised that voice, but it sounded strangled and tearful. " Dad? Yeah I'm awake, what's wrong dad? What happened?" " Bella something attacked you, and hurt you very badly"

That's when the past events came flooding back to me, and I gasped as I remembered the pain slicing through my eyes.

Before anyone knew what I was doing I ripped the bandage from my face, and ran my fingers around my eyes, I felt stinging cuts, that went right across my eyes. I opened my eyes but nothing, it was still black.

I lightly ran my fingertips over them and realised that they were open but I didn't blink when I touched them and they didn't water. I did feel a tear flow down my face as I realised that I cant see.

**I ran a finer over where the scars are now. They were healed but still very visible, a tear fell form my dead eyes, as I remembered how I felt when I realised I would never see again.**

My fingers trembled and I shook my head. " no, no, no, this cant be, this cant be"

I closed my eyes again, a cried quietly, I felt my dad pull me into a hugged and whisper " its okay Bella, it will be okay."

I spent about 4 weeks in hospital recovering, they did some tests, but they found out they couldn't do anything for me. My eye sight was permanently damaged and no-one can help.

I accepted that and now just get by best I can. It has been about 4 months now and I have gotten better now at coping.

And I have cooper to help so I'm doing just fine.


End file.
